


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by notastranger



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, spoilers to the ending of Die Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/pseuds/notastranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Scientist's first Christmas together, including dinner with Mrs. Kelly. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

It wasn’t typical of Charlie to wake up so early, but as soon as he cracked open his eyes and peered at the alarm clock, he remembered what day it was.

Christmas!

Charlie hadn’t been this excited for Christmas since before Mac’s terrible revelation about Charlie’s mother and the many “Santas” who had visited her when Charlie was a child. Even now, the very thought of it made Charlie’s chest tighten in anger, and he had to breathe slowly for a minute or two to calm down. No, this Christmas was different. It was his first with Scientist, and in the week leading up to the big day, they had already made what felt like a lifetime of happy memories.

The night before, Scientist had let Charlie open one present: new pajamas for them both, as well as a set of flannel sheets for the bed. Charlie snuggled deep into those warm, soft sheets, but he knew there was no chance of falling back asleep. He wanted to badly to wake Scientist up and start their Christmas morning together, but it was barely past six a.m., and Scientist didn’t even get up that early for work. 

“Doc,” Charlie whispered, hopeful that Scientist might be awake anyway, but the only answer he got in return was soft snoring. Charlie slid out from under the covers and looked over at the other man, but he barely stirred. 

Best not to wake him, Charlie thought to himself before leaving the room. He’d find a way to pass the time and let Scientist rest for a while longer.

~*~

Scientist was having a strange dream about the Revolutionary war when he was awoken abruptly by what felt like an explosion, but was only Charlie belly-flopping onto the bed. “Merry Christmas, Doc!”

“Merry Christmas,” Scientist yawned, rolling over to the check the time. He squinted at the glowing numbers, disheartened by what he saw. “Charlie, it’s not even seven in the morning. Can’t we sleep in a bit?”

“It’s Christmas!” Charlie exclaimed, as if that was reason enough to get up so unforgivingly early. He bounced on the bed again and shook Scientist’s shoulder. “I’ve been up _forever_ , dude. C’mon! I made pancakes!”

He looked so eager that Scientist couldn’t help but smile. “All right, love,” he said, pushing off the covers and sitting up. “Did you put the coffee on, too?” Charlie’s enthusiasm was contagious, but it’d be nice to have a cuppa straightaway. 

“Yep!” Charlie announced proudly, hoping off the bed. “And bacon, too! Real nice and crispy.”

Well, that would explain the oddly vivid smell of gunpowder in Scientist’s dream. “Sounds delightful.” He took Charlie’s hands and let the other man pull him to his feet, rewarding his efforts with a peck on the cheek. “Let’s get to it, then.”

~*~

After breakfast, they sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree and opened presents. Charlie shook each package vigorously before opening, trying to guess the contents, and Scientist was grateful that he hadn’t purchased his boyfriend any breakables. Instead, he got him some warm winter clothes, a sustain pedal for his electric keyboard, and a chemistry set that he was absolutely _not_ allowed to use in the apartment without Scientist’s supervision.

Scientist’s presents were all “boring” according to Charlie, but Scientist appreciated the pens, journals, and casserole dish that the other man had selected for him. He told Charlie as much, which surprisingly made the man nervous, and it was with an anxious look that Charlie gave Scientist his last present.

“It’s… um, it wasn’t on your wishlist and you can’t really use it like a pen or a notebook,” Charlie babbled as Scientist undid the heavily taped wrapping, “But I remembered you said you played with these as a kid, and, uh, I can return it and get you something else if you don’t want it…”

Scientist stared at the Doctor Who Lego kit in surprise, then up at Charlie, who was starting to sweat.“It’s _wonderful_ , Charlie. Thank you.”

“Really?” Charlie pulled at the fabric of his pajama top. “It’s classy enough for you?”

“Really. It is.” The box gave a delightful rattle as he held it up to inspect the cover. “Will you help me build it now?”

“Sure,” Charlie laughed, relieved. 

~*~

They put together the set, but not before Charlie had remembered their stockings, including a tiny one for Armitage filled with rat treats and wood chews. They spent hours playing with their legos and puzzles and watching Christmas specials on television. It was a Christmas to rival those of Scientist’s childhood, and it was with some reluctance that he insisted they shower and dress before the rest of the morning got away from them.

Charlie’s mother had invited them both for Christmas dinner, and Scientist was trying not to stress over meeting Mrs. Kelly for the first time, but it took him longer than usual to get dressed, finally settling on a red marino sweater and a pair of nice slacks. Charlie was wearing an atrocious holiday sweater that only made him look more adorable. He certainly didn’t seemed stressed, flopped on the couch and watching _Die Hard_ by the time Scientist was ready.

“We should bring something,” Scientist announced, grabbing his coat. “We can stop at the market on the way and —“

“Already got it,” Charlie said, lifting up a large bottle of tequila.

Scientist wrinkled his nose. “Can we at least bring her flowers, as well?” He tapped at his watch. “Your mother said one o’clock, we should leave now in case —“

Charlie waved a hand dismissively. “Doc, relax, my mom’s gonna love you, it’ll be like you stepped out of one of her PBS shows.” He patted the space next to him. “C’mere, watch the rest of the movie with me. John McClane’s about to shoot Professor Snape in the shoulder.”

Scientist fussed a little with his coat before finally putting it back and joining Charlie on the couch. “I still don’t understand why we’re watching this today,” he sighed, snuggling into the other man and trying not to worry about the time.

“Dude. It _totally_ counts as a Christmas movie.” They watched Gruber fall to his death and Charlie nudged Scientist. “Hey, Doc. Say it. Say the thing.”

Scientist rolled his eyes and smiled. “Fifty points from Gryffindor.” 

Charlie laughed.

~*~

By the time they arrived on Mrs. Kelly’s doorstep, Scientist felt a bit more confident about the rest of the afternoon. He politely knocked on the door and a woman’s voice called out “Be right there!” from within.

“Um, Doc…” Charlie fidgeted with the bottle of tequila. “There’s something you should probably know before you meet Mom.”

Scientist turned towards Charlie. “Oh?”

“I, uh… I kinda never told her that you’re my boyfriend?” Charlie grinned sheepishly. “She thinks we’re just roommates.”

“What. Charlie!” 

But it was too late to say anything else; an older woman with short, dyed hair was opening the door and smiling at her son brightly. “Merry Christmas, Charlie!”

Charlie let Mrs. Kelly pull him into an enthusiastic hug. “Merry Christmas, Mom.” He gestured at Scientist. “This is my roommate—“

Mrs. Kelly waved off the introduction. “I remember, dear. The scientist.” She let go of Charlie and stepped back into the foyer. “Come on in, boys. The turkey’s almost done.”

“Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Kelly,” Scientist said politely as he stepped inside, determined to use his manners in spite of how he was feeling at the moment. 

Mrs. Kelly visibly swooned. “Oh my goodness. Charlie didn’t tell me you were British.”

“is that so?” Scientist gave Charlie a meaningful look. “There’s probably a lot about me he didn’t mention.”

Charlie laughed, high-pitched and nervous, and thrust the bottle of tequila into his mother’s arms. “We got you a little something, Mom.”

“Oh, how lovely, thank you. I’ll go put this away and finish getting dinner ready. You two make yourselves comfortable.” 

Mrs. Kelly disappeared into the kitchen. Charlie looked up at Scientist and cringed. “Shit. You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Scientist said in a low tone. “I’m disappointed and a little hurt. Why didn’t you say anything to her?”

“I didn’t know how to tell her,” Charlie half-whispered contritely. “I didn’t want to upset her, especially right before Christmas. She’s all the family I have. Frank doesn’t count, and Uncle Jack…” Charlie’s eyes filled with tears. “I just wanted a Christmas without drama, for once.”

Scientist pinched the bridge of his nose. This was an argument he couldn’t possibly win. “I’ll keep up the ruse for today, Charlie. But I wish you had given me more warning.”

Charlie sniffed hard and cleared his eyes. “Thanks, Doc. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Scientist whispered. 

It was going to be a long afternoon.

~*~

It was not the first Christmas that Scientist had to pretend to be something that he wasn’t, but the last time he had lied about his sexual orientation, it had been years ago and on another continent. It was frustrating to be put in this position again, and by Charlie, no less.At least this time there were no prying questions about his own love life. Instead, Mrs. Kelly spent most of dinner talking about old friends of hers and offering her guests second helpings of everything.

She seemed nice enough. Soft-spoken, although everyone was soft-spoken compared to Charlie. But maybe Charlie was right about not telling her — he didn’t miss the way she did certain things in threes, or fussed over Charlie like he was a little boy. Why shatter the illusion that Charlie had created for his mother, and on Christmas, of all days?

They were just finishing dessert when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Kelly went to answer it and returned with Mac. “You sure you don’t want a slice of cake?” she asked him as they entered the dining room. “There’s plenty.”

“No, thanks, Mrs. Kelly. I’m trying to limit my carbs.” He patted his abs fondly. “Hey, Charlie. You ready to go throw rocks at trains?”

“I thought you were doing that later,” Scientist said, unable to hide his disappointment. “What about…” He trailed off uncomfortably. It seemed to rude to leave Charlie’s mother so abruptly, especially with a table full of dirty dishes.

Charlie, already half out of his chair, paused guiltily. “Well… I mean, Mac’s already here, so…” He looked over at his friend. “You can bring me back here when we’re done, right?”

Mac rolled his shoulders impatiently. “Sure, whatever. Can we get going?”

“Yeah, I won’t be gone long,” Charlie said, getting up and coming around to Scientist’s chair. “You and Mom have fun while I’m gone, okay?” He leaned in close, far closer than appropriate for a mere roommate, but seemed to remember himself at the last moment and awkwardly patted Scientist on the shoulder before scampering off to Mac’s side. 

Mac looked between the two men a moment before turning to leave. “Bye, Mrs. Kelly,” he called out over his shoulder.“Merry Christmas, Doc,” he added, for once sounding sincere.

Mrs. Kelly watched them leave. She tapped the dining room wall in a quick, staccato pattern and stared blankly at nothing. Scientist wondered if she had forgotten that he was still here. 

He stood up and started clearing the table. The sound of plates being stacked brought her out of her reverie, and she looked over at him. “Oh,” She said, sounding startled. “You don’t need to do that.”

Scientist smiled. “It’s no trouble.”

~*~

Together, they cleared the dining room. Mrs. Kelly put away the leftovers while Scientist loaded the dishwasher, and soon enough all that was left were a few pots and pans soaking in the sink. Mrs. Kelly didn’t talk much, but she was clearly pleased by Scientist’s assistance. It made him think of next Christmas, and if perhaps he could help her cook, too.

That is, if Charlie ever worked up the nerve to tell his mother the truth.

“I’ve never gotten Christmas dinner cleaned up so fast before,” Mrs. Kelly gushed as she slipped off her yellow gloves and draped them over the faucet. “You were so kind to help, dear.”

“It was the least I could do,” Scientist replied modestly as he wiped his hands dry with a paper towel.

Mrs. Kelly smiled up at him. “Are you having sex with my son?”

Scientist froze. He must have misheard her. “I beg your pardon?”

“Are you having sex with my son?” Mrs. Kelly repeated, clear as a bell. “I would have said ‘sleeping with’ but I didn’t know if you kids call it that anymore.”

Scientist tried to take a breath of air and found none forthcoming. Mrs. Kelly was watching him patiently, her expression mild as if waiting for a weather report or a total on a bill, and while surreal, at least gave him time to formulate his response. “Your son and I are in a romantic relationship, Mrs. Kelly. We consider one another boyfriends, but asked me to pretend that we are only roommates, for your sake. I’m sorry for deceiving you, this is not how I wanted you to find out.”

He expected a negative reaction — tears, maybe, or an exclamation of dismay — but Mrs. Kelly just nodded to herself thoughtfully. “This is the first time he’s ever brought someone to Christmas dinner besides Mac. When he told me about you, he sounded so happy. I knew you couldn’t just be roommates.”

“He was worried you’d be upset,” Scientist said apologetically, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Mrs. Kelly laughed and shook her head.

“That he’s gay? No… people should be free to love who they love. Don’t you think? I mean, even I’ve kissed a woman or two… anything below the waist cost more, of course, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.”

As if the conversation wasn’t awkward enough. Scientist glanced desperately at the kitchen door. “Ah, well… if you aren’t mad, then…”

“I’m not mad,” Mrs. Kelly said, her expression sobering. “Not at all. He has someone taking good care of him.” Her lower lip quivered and she added softly, “It was hard, you know, raising him by myself. I had to work all the time and couldn’t give him the attention he needed. He grew up too fast and without my help and I… I always hoped that he’d find someone who’d watch over him the way that I— that I couldn’t—“

There were the tears that Scientist had braced himself for earlier. He offered her a clean paper towel and gently patted her back as she cried into it. “There is no one in this world I love more than you son, Mrs. Kelly. He wants for nothing, and he is safe. I promise.”

Slowly, Mrs. Kelly regained her composure. “You’re a good man,” she told Scientist as she dried her eyes. “Your parents must be very proud of you.”

Scientist thought back to Christmases past and tried not to grimace. “That’s kind of you to say,” he replied politely, looking away.

Mrs. Kelly watched him fondly in the silence that followed. “Would you like to look at some of Charlie’s baby pictures while you’re here?” she finally asked. 

Scientist smiled at the offer, his mood lifting. “That sounds delightful.”

“They’re in the living room“ She touched Scientist’s arm. “And please, call me Bonnie.”

~*~

They were sitting side-by-side on the couch, a photo album open between them, when Charlie came back from his rock-throwing expedition. “Mom!” He exclaimed in dismay.“Why are you showing him those?”

“I wanted him to see what a cute baby you were,” Bonnie replied sweetly before pointing out another photo to Scientist. “And here he is eating spaghetti for the first time. I think more of it ended up in his hair than in his mouth.” She giggled. “Doesn’t he look sweet?”

“Absolutely darling,” Scientist agreed, and Bonnie swooned again at his accent.

“Can we go now?” Charlie whined. “Please?”

“Am I still dropping you off at Paddy’s?” Scientist asked, finally looking up at the other man.

“Nah, Mac said you could come inside and hang out with us.” Charlie looked confused. “I dunno what changed his mind.”

“Maybe he was filled with the Christmas spirit,” Scientist suggested mildly.

“Yeah… or he’s just not feeling like himself. He tried to do a backflip in the train yard and hit his head.” Charlie shrugged. “Anyway, let’s get going before those boneheads drink all the beer.”

Bonnie walked them to the door. She hugged her son goodbye, and then Scientist as well. “Merry Christmas, boys. Come back soon.”

“We will,” Scientist replied warmly. Charlie gave them both a weird look and walked to the car.

Quickly, Bonnie slipped him a photo of little Charlie and winked.

~*~

As soon as Scientist got into the car, Charlie leaned over the gear shift and hugged him, hard.

“What’s this for?” Scientist asked softly, reaching up to pet Charlie’s hair.

“For putting up with my mom.” Charlie pressed his face into Scientist’s collar. “And me. I shouldn’t have made you lie about us.”

“It’s all right,” Scientist said soothingly. “Although, I think you should call her tomorrow and tell her the truth about our relationship. Your mother deserves to hear it from you.”

“Yeah, okay.” He looked up at Scientist worriedly. “Do you think she’ll still love me even though I’m gay for you?”

Scientist gave Charlie a squeeze. “Of course.”

~*~

Not even Christmas could improve how Scientist felt about Paddy’s, but at least there was mistletoe hanging over the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've seen an episode with Mrs. Kelly, so I apologize if she's out of character. I think she did the best she could as a parent, which unfortunately wasn't good enough, but watching her son finally get his act together and be happy with someone would mean a lot to her.


End file.
